


The Romantic Night

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hannibal Smith decides he wants to have a romantic night with his love but there is something else on his love’s mind and Hannibal is worried about what it could be.</p><p>Warnings: M/M Slash, descriptive sex, and minor dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romantic Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own the A-Team but I do like to write stories about the characters. 
> 
> Here's another old one of mine. There is a small inconsistancy where I forgot to go back to present time lol

It was a cool day in LA and Hannibal was making another one of his Aquamaniac movies. After the workday on the set was over he changed back into his street clothes and drove home. He was planning a romantic evening with his love and wanted everything to be perfect. He stopped at the store and picked up some groceries and things he would need to make dinner. He made dinner and fixed his love’s favorite foods. It was their 2nd anniversary because they had been dating for 2 years. He had sent Face to pick Murdock up from the VA. 

As Hannibal set the table he started to think back to when he first asked the pilot out. It had been one of those jobs and the pilot got hurt badly. He had carried the pilot out of there and wouldn’t let anyone else take him. After they got back to LA they took the pilot to a hospital. He didn’t care if Decker caught them as long Murdock was well taken care of and he knew the pilot would live. He found out the pilot had several broken ribs, a concussion, internal bleeding, broken arm and a sprained ankle. He refused to leave the younger man’s side and stayed by his bedside until the pilot woke up from a coma 4 days later. He swore to himself he would tell the pilot how he felt about him after the younger man was better. In a few weeks they were allowed to take Murdock home from the hospital and Hannibal insisted that the pilot stay with him until he was well enough to go back to the VA. He did everything for Murdock that the pilot needed along with things the younger man never would have asked. 

Finally after the pilot was walking around and he didn’t need him anymore to do everything he sat the younger man down to talk. He said, “Murdock, I wondering something. How would you feel if a man was interested in you as a mate instead of a woman?” 

Murdock replied, “I wouldn’t have a problem with it, Hannibal. There is a secret I have never told anyone before. I’m gay, Hannibal. I never said anything before because it’s frowned upon by the army and many other people. I am sorry you have to find this out now but seeing that you asked that question I figure it was about time I told some one. That’s why I wouldn’t be bothered by it. I would be very happy if some one I loved could love me like I want them to but I know that won’t happen.” 

Hannibal smiled at Murdock and asked, “Who are you in love with, Murdock? Is he on our team?” He was worried it wouldn’t be him after all. He was very happy that the pilot was gay because it gave him the chance to say something but now his hopes had just been shot down. 

After a few minutes Murdock replied, “Yes, Hannibal. He is one the team. In fact it’s you. I never wanted to say anything because I thought you would hate me for being in love with you. If you want me to leave and never be part of the team again I’ll understand. I…”

Hannibal was shocked that the pilot was actually in love with him. He thought the younger man would have fallen for Face but he didn’t. As the shock wore off he grabbed the pilot and kissed him passionately. The pilot was shocked for a minute and then started to react and before he knew it the pilot was trying to over power him. He leaned back and let Murdock take over. 

Murdock was very surprised by Hannibal kissing him but after the shock wore off he responded and couldn’t help but try to take control of it. He wanted Hannibal to have the best lovemaking he had to offer. After a while he noticed Hannibal had become submissive and letting him become the dominant one. He looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and smiled at the older man. He said, “Hannibal, I’m gonna make you cum and cum. I want you to really enjoy yourself.” He kissed the older man’s cheeks, forehead, eyelids, lips, neck and in the V of his shirt. Then he started to slowly unbutton the older man’s shirt. After he got the shirt unbuttoned he started to lick, nip and suck on the older man’s nipples, chest, sides and belly. He kissed along Hannibal’s belt line and bumped into the older man’s erection straining through those brown dress pants. He smiled and pressed his lips to the head and kissed it. He got a light moan out of the older man. When the older man started to buck he gently started to unzip and take off the older man’s pants. Soon Hannibal wasn’t in anything but his boxers. Little by little he pulled the colonel’s boxers down until the older man’s erection popped free from them. He then wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck and lick Hannibal’s cock. He was having so much fun hearing the colonel moaning and groaning in pleasure. When Hannibal came in his mouth he almost choked on the amount of cum the older man sent down his throat. 

Hannibal was amazed at how sensuous Murdock was sucking his cock and when he came it was a big flood. He had never came that good in his life. He was now very drowsy and happy. He wanted to make Murdock happy but he was too tired. He had closed his eyes and soon felt Murdock kiss his eyelids and cheeks. Then the younger man kissed him on the lips and curled up beside him. He felt the younger man’s erection pressing into his thigh. He was about to say something when the pilot put a finger over his lips and rested his head on his shoulder. He soon fell asleep with a very contented smile on his face. 

Murdock was very content and happy that Hannibal had enjoyed their first experience together. He just curled up beside the older man and got comfortable. He wanted to cum but figured there would be plenty of time for that later since they were lovers now. He grinned wide as he thought about the future and how happy he was to have the man he loved return his love. Before he went to sleep he ran his hand lightly over his lover’s chest and whispered, “I love you so much, Hannibal. You’ll have plenty of time to make me happy and I promise I will make you more than happy for the rest of your life, my love.” He kissed Hannibal on the shoulder and put his head back down and soon joined the colonel in sleep with a smile on his face.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The End


End file.
